Mañana
by The Eyebrow Motion
Summary: Evil Charming. AU. David y Regina mantienen una relación complicada. Ella es una mujer muy temperamental y no soporta que le lleven la contraria. One(two)-shot(!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Esto está ligeramente basado en un capítulo de Catch me (letgolaughing)  
><strong>

David yacía en la cama con la cabeza acomodada en el brazo. Sabía que no conseguiría dormir hasta que ella regresara. Se había ido muy enfadada. ¿Y si volvía a encerrarse en sí misma y lo apartaba? Eran ya las 23:30h. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Y si no volvía? Se revolvió en la cama, maldiciendo su suerte y lo que los había llevado a ese punto. Todo volvía siempre, y sin pretenderlo, a Snow. Él le dijo a Regina que no lo hiciera, que no le dijera a la mujer rota de al otro lado del teléfono una broma cruel porque si lo hacía, habría una semana de abstinencia y ella lo hizo de todos modos. Él tenía que demostrar que era fuerte, pero ahora no se sentía así en absoluto. Se deslizó hasta la otra parte de la cama y olió las sabanas, aspirando el aroma de la mujer que amaba.

Estaba ya medio dormido, cuando la oyó entrar.

Regina entró sigilosamente en la habitación y lo que vio la enterneció bastante. Él estaba ocupando el lado que era de ella, abrazando la almohada. Parecía un alma en pena. Maldito Charming, se dijo para sí. Pensó de forma cruel no hacer ruido e irse a dormir abajo, dejándolo sufrir. Pero la escena que encontró fue demasiado devastadora y decidió tragarse el orgullo y acabar con su tormento.

Se deslizó por las sabanas y lo abrazó por la cintura, posando la cabeza en su pecho. Él no dijo nada, estaba demasiado aliviado. La apretó fuerte contra sí, con una felicidad difícil de explicar cuando no quieres a nadie de esa manera tan intensa, como si te hubieras tragado un ladrillo y lo llevaras siempre en el estómago. Ella por su parte, le acarició la mejilla con los dedos y le susurró:

―Mañana.

El castigo de abstinencia acababa mañana, ciertamente. Pero lo que ella decía iba más allá de todo eso. Alzó la cabeza para dejar un beso en su mejilla, tranquilizándolo más. Él debía conciliar el sueño mejor ahora, pero estaba tan consciente de lo mal que lo había pasado que solo quería alagar ese momento. Apartándole el pelo de la cara y acariciándolo somo si fuera el más preciado tesoro, le dio un suave beso en los labios. Luego otro. Y otro. Quería morderla solo para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. Siguió besándola hasta que ella le correspondió y entonces el alivio que sintió fue completo. Estaban dejando que el beso de buenas noches se les fuera de las manos.

―Te tengo en mis manos ahora ¿eh?-dijo ella entre besos- Podría hacer contigo lo que quisiera... incluso romper el castigo a falta solo de diez miseros minutos. Pobre Prince Charming.

Él no dijo nada y siguió acariciándola. La quería tanto que dolía cuando cometía estupideces que ponían en peligro la relación. Pero ella también lo quería demasiado para dejar que incumpliera su palabra. Así que se hizo la fuerte y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

―Mañana-está vez lo dijo más convencida, dándole a entender que era lo que ella quería también.

Él la apretó fuertemente una vez más, besando su hombro. Ella se apartó lo suficiente para que pudieran dormir y no lo bastante como para no abrazarle. Y así como David consiguió dormir aquella noche, solo cuando ella se había dormido antes en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LolIsBack: Solo tengo este capítulo más. Está pensado para ser un one-shot, o en este caso, two-shot (?) Respecto a tu duda, es un AU en el que el único cambio en la historia original es que están juntos.**

Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana cuando David se despertó, dejándole ver que, en efecto, no había sido un sueño y la causa de su malestar estaba sana y salva en sus brazos. Sonrío y se acercó más. Dormida como estaba, parecía un ángel sacado de una visión. No pudo evitar pegar su frente a la de ella, aún sabiendo que la perturbaría en su sueño.

Regina se estiró, como un niño que es molestado cuando duerme la siesta, y trató de volver a dormir, pero ya sabía que él estaba despierto y abrió un momento los ojos para mirar el despertador.

―¿De verdad, David?-murmuró, adormilada- Son las 5:00h. ¿Vas a despertarme solo por un polvo?

Él no pudo evitar sonreír y apegarse más a ella, y si hubiera estado más espabilado hubiera sacudido la cabeza, pero como no lo estaba, solo suspiró.

―¿Quién ha dicho que es por eso?

―¿Para qué, entonces?-preguntó, escéptica, mientras restregaba la cabeza en la almohada.

No, a Regina no le gustaba que la despertaran.

―Porque me encanta despertarme contigo. Me encanta cuando estás en ese estado: ni completamente despierta, ni completamente dormida, porque significa que cuando me abrazas, lo haces por instinto.

Ella abrió un ojo parar mirarle, juzgadora, mientras paralizaba la mano que había llevado al costado de su compañero "por instinto", como había dicho él. Era un maldito desgraciado que sabía jugar sus cartas.

―Eres malvado, Charming. Si crees que todo esto te va a salvar...

David casi había olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer.

―No creo nada, de hecho, estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier castigo que quieras imponerme.

Regina abrió un ojo nuevamente para ver si se estaba quedando con ella o era verdad.

―Te lo mereces, sí.

―Soy todo tuyo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los dos pensando lo mismo. Pero Regina suspiró y dejó la palma de la mano plana en su pecho.

―Ves abajo y haz el desayuno mientras yo me ducho.

Lo decía más que nada a modo de comprobación y descubrió que sí, lo tenia en sus manos.

David se levanto sin rechistar y bajo las escaleras.

Cuando Regina bajó, ya duchada y vestida, se encontró con un olor demasiado apetecible para no haber sido ella esta vez la encargada de cocinar.

David le sirvió el plato de dos tortitas con una carita sonriente dibujada con nata. Justo lo que ella quería por las mañanas, nada muy pesado y solo con nata. En su opinión, el chocolate o cualquier otro condimento le quitaba protagonismo a la masa. Había, además, un zumo de naranja recién exprimido y con una pajita.

―La pajita es innecesaria.

Pero él sabía que no era así. Ella era muy maniática con esas cosas, si bebía directamente del vaso, tendría que volver a retocarse los labios. Aunque no dijo nada de todo esto, era más listo y solo se encogió de hombros.

―¿Está bueno?

Era una pregunta retórica, se la veía muy feliz comiendo su desayuno. Y cuando cogió un poco de nata con el dedo y lo mancho en la nariz para darle un suave lametón después, él vio un brillo en sus ojos por el que hubiera estado dispuesto a matar por ver todos los días.


End file.
